The present disclosure relates to the field of mining machines, and particularly to a conveyor pan for a longwall mining system.
Longwall shearers include a frame and a pair of cutting assemblies mounted on each end of the frame. Each cutting assembly includes a cutting drum for engaging a mine wall. As the frame traverses a mine frame, the cutting drums cut material from the mine face. In some embodiments, the material is deposited on an armored face conveyor (AFC) and carried away from the mine face. In addition, a series of roof supports support the mine surface above the shearer and the AFC. As the shearer removes material from the mine face, the conveyor, the shearer, and the roof supports move forward through the mine seam. The conveyor may include a pan attached to the base of the roof support by a ram, and the ram advances the conveyor pan toward the mine face after the shearer has passed.